The Reason Roxas Never Finishes His Homework
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: All he wanted to do was finish his homework, but who his he to deny his love some passionate sex? Smutty story written for I'm Yours. For Life. Love ya babez. Anyways, please read and review. Alyssia


A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another story for my beautiful Megz!

Riku: Here we go again!

Me: Hey, what did I tell you last time?

Riku: I don't know I wasn't paying attention. -pulls out the naked pictures of Sora- Tell Roxas I said thank you, by the way.

Me: Only if you're nice to me.

Riku: Whatever!

Me: Do the disclaimer before I burn those!

Riku: -sigh- Alyssia doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did would she be here writing stories?

Me: Hellz, no! Plus I'm not as creative as the folks at Square Enix!

Riku: Well, let's start this piece of shit!

Me: Be nice! We still have one more thing to say before we can begin.

Riku: Ugh! What would that be?

Me: Warnings!

Riku: Dammit! -sigh- She's gunna make me say them…

Me: Damn straight! Now do it!

Riku: -pissy/bored voice- Warnings include: Man on man action, sexual content, cursing, and why the hell am I at the end of this story?

Me: Because I said so!

Riku: Can I go fuck Sora senseless now?

Me: No, not till the story is done!

Riku: Damn you, Aly!

Me: -giggles- StartJ

~INSERTLINEHERE~

"Roxas!" Axel whined. "Please let me nail you!"

"Not now, Axel!" I practically shouted.

"But Roxy…," He continued his annoying ass whine.

"I really need to get this report done. It's due in the morning," I growled.

Axel whimpered. "Please, baby. I'm so hard right now!"

"Then why don't you go to the bathroom and jerk off?" I said, a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Because," Axel answered bouncing slightly. "I want to be inside of you!" His voice was laced with lust.

I sighed. who was I kidding? I can't deny Axel sex. I never can. I walked over to the bed hoping Axel would get the hint.

To my relief he did. Within seconds he was beside me with a look of hunger on his face.

I sighed again. "Well let's do this so I can finish my assignment."

"With pleasure," Axel said planting a firm kiss on my lips. The kiss was broken quickly and Axel got to his feet. "Man, it's hot in here," he said slowly pulling up his shirt.

"What the hell, Ax-" my sentence was cut short by an involuntary moan as Axel's rock hard abs came into view. Dammit, he had me drooling and breathless.

Axel knew the effect he had on me. I could see it in his eyes and that sexy as hell smirk he was wearing as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it god knows where.

"Wanna help me with this?" He said sexily motioning to his belt. "You know I suck with these."

He was testing me and I knew it, but at that moment I just didn't give a damn. I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer so I could work on the buckle. His smirk grew as he was obviously pleased with my reaction. Yes, he knew exactly the effect he had on me.

Once the belt was removed, pulled back out of my reach and unfastened his pants letting them slide ever so slowly to the ground so he could step out of them. Another moan escaped my lips as my pants grew uncomfortably tight at the sight of Axel's huge hard-on. Axel has once again failed to wear underwear and to be completely honest with you, I am very thankful for that.

He cocked his head to one side and looked at me sexily. "Don't you think you're a tad over dressed for this?" He crossed his arms and continued looking at me as I rushed to remove my clothes.

Once we were both naked, Axel kissed me again laying my back on the bed so he was on top of me. I moaned at the feel of his body against mine. His hands ran down my side so slowly I thought I was going to die. By the time they reached my hips, I was panting. He smirked and reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube.

A few seconds later a felt one of his slick fingers enter me and gasped loudly with pleasure. He wiggled it around a few minutes before adding a second, scissoring and stretching me. Before I knew it he had four fingers inside me moving and probing for my pleasure spot.

I screamed out as he located it.

He withdrew his fingers and I whimpered before shivering in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Mmmmm, please hurry, Axel. I need you," I was surprised I was able to actually talk with a calm voice.

"Mmmmm, you need me, do ya?" Axel teased positioning himself at my entrance.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Please?"

Without waiting any longer or answering me, he thrust all the way inside me with one swift movement. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. Axel smiled and stayed still for a few seconds before pulling out half way and thrusting back in roughly.

"AXEL!" I shouted bucking my hips against his to start a rhythm, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He grunted and picked up his pace to thrust harder.

"So tight and warm, Roxy! It's nice," He said in between pants.

The only sounds that could be heard after that was our moans which were rapidly growing in volume, the slap of flesh on flesh, and the sounds on creaking springs as we screwed each other relentlessly.

Axel slid one hand between us and stroked me opposite his thrusting to create the ultimate pleasure. I continually moaned his name in an almost chant like form. Once he hit my prostate, I lost it, cumming all over our stomachs, chests, and in his hand. A few seconds Axel came too with a cry of my name.

He collapsed on top of me panting heavily. "You're so amazing, Roxas!"

"I think the same of you," I said breathlessly. "I love you so much, Axel."

"I love you too, my beautiful angel," he replied.

I chuckled. "We need to shower so I can finish my homework."

Axel groaned. "Only if I get to go with you."

"Of course," I said. "We could also have a round two in there if you like."

"Hell yes," Axel said getting up and dragging me into the bathroom.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

A/N: There you have it. The AkuRoku lemon I promised Megz.

Riku: So I can go fuck Sora now?

Me: Nope!

Riku: Why not?

Me: You still have things to say.

Riku: She would appreciate it if you reviewed.

Me: The nice ones will be rewarded with cookies. Flames will be ignored.

Riku: Now can I go?

Me: -sigh- I guess!

Riku: -leaves-

Me: Anyways, hope you liked it Megz! I love you, Roxy-kins! Much love, until next time, folks. Keep it real! XD

~Alyssia

P.S. If you liked this and would like to see more Yaoi for this pairing or any other pairing just let me know. Please keep requests in the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, and Devil May Cry fandoms. C ya'll real soon! XD


End file.
